elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Fujitec elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Fujitec Elevator. Argentina *Torre Repsol YPF, Buenos Aires *Bank Boston Tower, Buenos Aires *Edificio Republica, Buenos Aires *La Plata Cathedral, Buenos Aires *Buenos Aires Airport, Buenos Aires Canada Ontario *Art Gallery of Ontario, Toronto *Yonge & Bloor Concourse, Toronto *2180 Yonge Street, Toronto *800 Bathurst Street Medical Building, Toronto *10 Dundas Street East, Toronto *TIFF Bell Lightbox, Toronto *Toronto Star, Toronto *Brock Building, Whitby *1091 Gorham Street, Newmarket *Scarborough Centre Parking Garage, Scarborough *Township of Scugog, Port Perry *Oshawa Clinic, Oshawa British Columbia *Vancouver International Airport, Richmond *IKEA, Richmond *Romich Centre in White Rock, Surrey *Central City Parking Deck, Surrey *Chapters Bookstores in Granville & Broadway, Vancouver *The Palisades, Vancouver *Library Square, Vancouver *Harbour Centre, Vancouver *Fairmont Hotel, Vancouver *Shangri-La Hotel, Vancouver Alberta *Calgary International Airport, Calgary *Hyatt Regency Calgary *Livingston Place Twin Towers, Calgary *TransCanada Tower, Calgary *Arriva, Calgary *Jamieson Place, Calgary *Alberta Children's Hospital, Calgary China Hong Kong New Territories *Citywalk - The Vision City, Tsuen Wan (2007) *Jat Min Chuen, Sha Tin (1982) *Hyatt Regency Hong Kong, Sha Tin *Sha Tin Plaza *New World Centre, Sha Tin *New Town Plaza, Sha Tin *Pahsang Industrial Building, Tuen Mun (1979) *V City, Tuen Mun (2013) *Bold Win Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1977) *Kowloon Commerce Centre, Kwai Chung (Tower A: 2009, Tower B: 2014) *Ka Shing Court, Fanling (1995) **Ka Ming House **Ka Fai House **Ka Yeung House **Ka Yiu House *Lee On Estate, Ma On Shan (1993) **Lee Fung House **Lee Shing House **Lee Hing House *Siu Hong Court (Phase 1), Tuen Mun (1982) *Long Ching Estate, Yuen Long (2016) **Yat Long House **Ching Long House *Long Shin Estate, Yuen Long (2016) *East Point City, Hang Hau *On Ting Estate, Tuen Mun **Ting Lung House (1981) Replaced by OTIS in 2015) **Shopping Arcade (1981) Modernized by Fujitec in 2014) *Yau Oi Estate, Tuen Mun **Oi Hei House (1981) Replaced by Schindler in 2012) **Car Park (1981) Modernized by Fujitec in 2015) *Gold King Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1982) Modernized by Fujitec in 2013) Kowloon *Hoi Fu Shopping Centre, Mong Kok West *Fortune Shopping Centre, Cheung Sha Wan *The Cullinan (2009) *Manhattan Place (2009) *Grand Century Place, Mong Kok (1998) *Langham Place Mall, Mong Kok (2004) *Way Foong Plaza, Mong Kok *Cosmopolitan Centre, Mong KokSome have been modernized by CKP and ThyssenKrupp. *Hollywood Plaza, Mong Kok (some have been modernized) *Houston Centre, Tsim Sha Tsui (1981) *Royal Garden Hotel (Mody Road) *Best Western Plus Hotel Kowloon (formerly Ramada Kowloon), Tsim Sha Tsui East (1989) *The Peninsula Hong Kong (1994) *Electrical and Mechanical Services Department Headquarters, Kowloon Bay (2005) *Manulife Financial Centre, Kwun Tong (2008) *Mikiki, Sun Po Kong (2011) *King Tai Court, San Po Kong (2017) Hong Kong Island *W Hotel Hong Kong (2011) *Prosperity Tower, Central (2012) *Chief Executive's Office, Admiralty (2011) *New Government Headquarters of the Hong Kong Special Administrative Region of the People Republic of China, Admiralty (2011) *Legislative Council Complex, Admiralty (2011) *Citibank Plaza (1992) *Crowne Plaza Hong Kong, Causeway Bay *The Hennessy, Wan Chai *University of Hong Kong, Pok Fu Lam *Hong Kong Museum of Coastal Defence, Shau Kei Wan (2000) *Hong Kong Central Library (2001) *Youth Square, Chai Wan (2010) *Chaton House, North Poinr (1981) MTR *Additional elevators in some MTR Stations (2002-2003)Mainly founded in Tsuen Wan Line and Island Line (Elevators in Causeway Bay (Ground - Concourse) and North Point (Concourse - Platform) has been replaced to the Kone MonoSpace elevators in 2010). http://www.hkelev.com/usg_islandl.htm **Mong Kok Station **Shau Kei Wan Station **Lam Tin Station **North Point Fujitec_1980_HKPH.jpg|1980s Fujitec elevators at On Ting Estate. Fujitec 3speed sliding telescopic.jpg|Fujitec Elevators in Gold King Industrial Building File:Fujitec_LongChingEstate_Hall.jpg|Fujitec Elevators in Ching Long House, Long Ching Estate, Yuen Long. Mainland China Shanghai *The Portman Ritz Carlton Hotel Nanjing *The Penninsula Shanghai *Pullman Skyway *Shanghai Bank Tower *Lippo Plaza Shanghai *Shanghai Stock Exchange Building *Shanghai Securities Building *Shanghai Marriott Hongqiao *Shanghai Landmark Plaza Other cities *China World Trade Center, Beijing India *Prestige Dynasty, Bangalore *Sattva Melody, Bangalore *Pebble Bay, Bangalore *Magna Mall & Marriott Hotel, Bangalore *Ramanujam IT City, Chennai *KG Signature City, Chennai *Shriram Shankari, Chennai *Ascendas, Chennai *Forum Vijaya Mall, Chennai *Le Meridien, Coimbatore *Gigaplex, Mumbai *Kalpatru Riverside, Mumbai *Four Seasons Mumbai *ICC Marriott, Pune *Tech Park Tower, Pune *JW Marriott Hotel, Pune Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *World Hotel, Pluit (2013) *Erajaya Building, Bandengan (2015)The building was formerly known as Agraha Hotel with 1990s Guangri elevators. *Kirana Commercial Avenue (opening soon) **Bella Terra Lifestyle Center **Swiss-Belhotel Kelapa Gading **Kirana Three **Kirana Eight **Kirana Boutique Office *Ibis Styles Sunter Central Jakarta *Wisma 46 (1996) *Midplaza II (1995) *Sona Topas Tower *Chase Plaza (1991) *Shangri-La Hotel Jakarta (1996) *Menara Batavia (1996) *BRI Tower 2 *Four Seasons Hotel Jakarta *BCD Tower *Ascott Jakarta *The Capital Residence *Plaza 89, Kuningan *Royal Kuningan Hotel *Millenium Hotel Sirih *Grand Indonesia Shopping Town (2015, replacement from some Hyundai service elevators) *Hayam Wuruk Plaza (some have been modernized by Sanyo Yusogi Kogyo) West Jakarta *Graha Kedoya Hospital *Harapan Kita Hospital (modernized by Louser Lift) **National Heart Center **Paviliun Sukaman *Mega Anggrek Hotel *Kirana Store Asemka South Jakarta *Direktorat Jenderal Imigrasi *Selatan 8 Surabaya *Shangri-La Hotel Surabaya (1995) *Luminor Hotel Jemursari (2014) *Grand Darmo Suites *G Suites Hotel *Vasa Hotel Surabaya (2016) *Carl's Jr Darmo Other cities *Summarecon Digital Center, Serpong, Tangerang, Banten (2014) *The Sahira Hotel, Bogor *De Paviljoen, Bandung *Brits Hotel, Karawang (2015) *Semarang Town Square, Semarang (2015) *MG Suites Hotel, Semarang *@Hom Platinum Gowongan Hotel, Yogyakarta (2013) *Te Quiero Bali Hotel, Kuta, Bali (2011) *Ace Hardware West Gatsu, Denpasar, Bali (2016) *Fujitec Batam Plant, Batam, Riau Islands Japan Hokkaido Hakodate * La Vista Hotel Sapporo * Jozankei View Hotel * Sapporo Station Stellar Place Center * JR Sapporo Station * Sapporo JR Tower (Offices and Carpark) Asahikawa * Western Powers Asahikawa Biei * Biei Pedestrian Bridge Tōhoku Region Aomori * Dormy Inn Hirosaki Akita * Akita Art Museum *Akita Performing Arts Centre Kantō Region Tokyo *Grand Hyatt Tokyo, Roppongi *Roppongi Hills Mori Tower *Tokyo Midtown *Tama Monorail *National Art Center *Omotesando Hills (2005) *Akiba Tolim, Akihabara (2010) *UNIQLO Ginza Store *Dormy Inn Ueno *Coredo Nihonbashi Store *Shinjuku I-Land Tower (Bank M) *The Prince Park Tower *Central Square Life, Oshiage (2014) *Richmond Hotel Premier, Oshiage (2014) *Nihonbashi 1-chome Building *Gate City Ohsaki *Atago Green Hills *Keyakizaka Complex *Tokyo Big Sight *Tokyo Women's Medical University Hospital Ambulatory Care Center *Shinjuku Washington Hotel *Tokyu Plaza Ginza (2016) *Atre Vie Otsuka *Railway stations in Tokyo (this includes Tokyo Subway, JR and other lines) **Shinagawa (Shinkansen tracks) **Asakusa-bashi (Toei Subway Asakusa Line) **Tokyo Tama Monorail **Shinjuku (Tokyo Metro Marunouchi Line) Chiba * Mitsui Outlet Park * Narita International Airport Terminal 2 *The Red Carpet Club United Airlines - Narita International Airport * Narita Excel Tokyu Hotel * Urayasu Brighton Hotel *Tamura Building Kanagawa *Kanagawa University of Human Services Gunma * LABI/Yamada Electrics Takasaki Saitama * AEON Lake Town Chūbu Region Shizuoka * Atami Station * LaLaPort Iwata * Apita Iwata Store Aichi *Mielparque Nagoya *JR Mikawa-Anjo Station Gifu * Dormy Inn Gifu Fukui * Fukui Station Toyama * Takaoka Station Kansai Region Osaka * Kansai International Airport * Umeda Sky Building * NHK Osaka Broadcasting Station * Osaka Museum of History * Osaka Securities Exchange Building * Parks Tower Osaka * Hanshin Namba Line Dome station * Hankyu Department Store Umeda Branch * Takashimaya Osaka Store * Parks Tower * HERBIS ENT *ORC 200 * Hotel MyStays Otemae (modernized in 2013) Kyoto * Aquarium Kyoto *Museum of Kyoto *Kyoto Station (1998) *Isetan Kyoto *Omron Keihanna Technology Innovation Center *Aravert Kyoto Hotel *Kyoto Brighton Hotel *Ishiyama Station Shiga *Big Wing (Fujitec headquarter), Hikone *Kusatsu Station, Kusatsu *Mitsui Outlet Park Shiga Ryuo Hyōgo * Himeji Station (Platforms 1-8, Shinkansen transfer and Shinkansen platform 11) *Kobe Municipal Subway * Kobe Station * Sannomiya Station * Hyogo Prefectural Museum of Art Nara * NARA 3M PLAZA, Nara Wakayama * White Building Chūgoku region Tottori * Tottori-Warabe-Kan Shimane * Matsue Terrsa, Shimane Kyushu Region Fukuoka * School Corporation Fukuoka University Kagoshima * Kagoshima Prefectual Office Building, Kagoshima Malaysia Kuala Lumpur *The Curve Shopping Mall **Curve NX Shopping Mall **eCurve Shopping Mall **The Royale Bintang The Curve *The Royale Chulan Damansara *Kuala Lumpur Convention Centre *Pan Pacific Hotel Kuala Lumpur Others *First World Hotel, Genting Highlands, Pahang *Theme Park Hotel, Genting Highlands, Pahang (2011, replaced from 1971 Mitsubishi elevators) *KOMTAR, George Town, Penang (2015) *Gurney Paragon, George Town, Penang (2013) Singapore North Region *Khoo Teck Phuat Hospital, Yishun (2010) *Causeway Point, Woodlands *Harvest @ Woodlands (2012) East Region *Fujitec Singapore Plant, Bedok *Osim Building, Bedok (2001) *Changi General Hospital, Simei (1997) *Century Square, Tampines *Courts Megastore, Tampines Retail Centre (2007) *Changi Village Hotel (2003) Central Region *National Library *Hotel Royal @ Queens (modernized in 2010) *Swissotel Merchant Court *Conrad Centennial Singapore (1996) *St. Regis Singapore *One Raffles Place Podium (2014) *The Sail Marina Bay *Marina Bay Link Mall *Marina South Pier *Evershine & Century Complex *OUB Centre *Keck Seng Tower *One George Street (2005) *Tan Tock Seng Hospital, Novena *Hotel Jen Tanglin (formerly Traders Hotel) (1994) *Wheelock Place, Orchard Road (1994) *Far East Plaza, Scotts Road (modernizations in 1999) *Scotts Square (2011) *Robinson The Heeren *Holiday Inn Express Bideford Road (2014) *Orchard Gateway @ Emerald (2013) *Midpoint Orchard (modernized in 2013) *OG Orchard Point *Cavenagh Garden (1997) *Starhub Centre (2009) *Plaza Singapura (1998) *Rendezvous Hotel (1998) *The Verge (Tekka Mall) (2003) *City Square Mall (2009) *LaSalle School Of The Arts *Biopolis (2003) *The Star Vista, Bouna Vista (2012) *Holland Road Shopping Centre (replacement from 1970s Mitsubishi elevator) *Mappletree Business Centre (2010) *Gloria Mansion (2000) *Normanton Park (1999) *Tiong Bahru Plaza (1998) *Singapore National Cancer Centre *Singapore National Dental Centre *Keppel Tat Lee Bank Head Office (2000) *Mappletree Anson (2009) *HDB Hub, Toa Payoh (2001) *Geylang Serai Market & Food Centre *Joo Chiat Mall *Resort World Sentosa, Sentosa Island (2010-2012) **Hard Rocl Hotel Singapore **Hotel Michael **Festive Hotel **Equarius Hotel **Crockfords Tower **SPA Villas **S.E.A. Aquarium North East Region *Heartland Mall, Kovan *Sengkang Community Club West Region *Ng Teng Fong Hospital & Jurong Community Hospital *Clementi Mall (2011) Housing and Development Board (HDB) *Most of HDB blocks in various towns (1972-present) *The Pinnacle@Duxton (2009) *SkyVille @ Dawson (2015) *Tanjong Pagar Plaza South Korea *Seoul Subway Line 6, Seoul *Korea Design Center, Seongnam *POSTECH Tae-Joon Park Digital Library, Pohang *Pyong Chon Sung Shim Hospital, Pyong Chon *Kolon Tower, Kwa Chon Taiwan *Miramar Entertainment Park, Taipei *Breeze Center, Taipei *Asia World Plaza, Taipei *Sheraton Hsinchu Hotel, Hsinchu *Shin Kong Mitsukoshi department stores: **Hsinyi New Life Square, Taipei **Tainan New Life Square, Tainan **Taichung Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok *Ruam Thanu Thai Building *Bangkok Hospital Chinatown *Rama 9 Hospital *Rajavithi Hospital (Emergency Building) North Bangkok * B.Care Medical Center Hospital * King Mongkut's University of Technology North Bangkok South Bangkok *Crowne Plaza Bangkok Lumpini Park *Ramaland Building *Prima Sathorn *Rembrandt Hotel Bangkok *Lerdsin Hospital **33 Years Anniversary Building **Songsoem Borikarn Building *Chulalongkorn University **Prajadhipok-Rambaibarni Building **Faculty of Commerce and Accountancy *Amigo Tower *LiT Bangkok Hotel *Chulalongkorn Hospital **Sawat-Lom Building *Asoke Residence Sukhumvit *Maleenont TowerModernized using STEP fixtures in late 2016-early 2017. South Thonburi *Kasemrad Hospital Bangkae *Bangmod Hospital Central Region * Kasemrad Hospital Rattanathibet, Nonthaburi * Paolo Rangsit Hospital, Pathumthani Northeast Region * Aek Udon International Hospital, Udonthani * Bangkok Hospital Pakchong, Nakhon Ratchasrima East Region * Samitivej Sriracha Hospital, Chonburi (Building C) South Region * Vajira Phuket Provincial Hospital, Phuket United Arab Emirates *Dubai International Airport, Dubai *Dubai Metro - Red Line, Dubai *Palm Jumeirah Monorail, Dubai *Burj Dubai Square, Dubai United Kingdom *8 Canada Square, Canary Wharf, London (2002) *Renaissance London Chancery Court Hotel, London *St. Pancras International Railway Station, London **Platforms 1 to 4 **Platforms 11 to 13 *Kings Cross Railway Station, London **Platforms 1 to 4 **Platforms 11 to 15 *Beaver House (Royal Bank of Scotland), London *74 James Street, London *Bellmouth Passage, London *Lion Plaza, London *Hilton London Heathrow Airport, Hounslow *Ebbsfleet International Railway Station (Platforms 2 & 3), Kent *Intu Lakeside, Thurrock, Essex *The Peacocks, Woking, Surrey (1992) United States California *Hilton Union Square - Tower 2, San Fransisco *Hollywood & Highland, Hollywood *Kodak Theater, Hollywood *Crowne Plaza Executive Tower, Foster City *Los Angeles Metro - Red Line, Los Angeles *Westside Pavilion, West Los Angeles *University of Southern California, Los Angeles *Providence St. Joseph Medical Center, Los Angeles *Getty Center, Los Angeles Georgia *Glenridge Highlands Two, Atlanta *Atlanta Federal Center, Atlanta *Corners Office Building, Atlanta *Four Seasons Hotel Atlanta *InterContinental Buckhead, Atlanta Illnois *900 North Michigan, Chicago *100 S Michigan Ave Shops, Chicago *Four Seasons Hotel, Chicago *Peninsula Hotel Chicago *The Shops at North Bridge Shopping Mall, Chicago *The Gwen, Chicago *Neiman Marcus, Chicago *University of Chicago, Chicago Massachusetts *Westin Copley Place, Boston *Boston Harbor Hotel at Rowes Wharf, Boston *Hyatt Boston Logan International Airport, Boston New York *Millenium Broadway Hotel, New York City *New York Times Tower, New York City *The Hampton Inn - Times Square South, New York City *Zara - Roosevelt Field Mall, Garden City *Four Seasons Hotel, New York City *John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York City *Dover Street Market, New York City *One57, New York City Texas *Bank of America Building, Plano *Galleria Mall, Dallas *IMAX Theater, Dallas *Bank One Center, Dallas *Commercica Bank Tower, Dallas *Fountain Place Tower, Dallas *Magnolia Hotel, Houston *Sam Houston Hotel, Houston *Texaco Heritage Plaza, Houston *Pennzoil Place, Houston Others *Washington Convention Center, Washington, D.C. *McLean Hilton Hotel, Washington, D.C. *American Red Cross Headquarters, Washington, D.C. *Washington Mutual Tower, Seattle, WA *Hyatt Regency Bellevue, Seattle, WA *Grand Hyatt Seattle, Seattle, WA *Sheraton Seattle Downtown Hotel Seattle, WA *Fourth & Madison, Seattle, WA *Two Liberty Place, Philadelphia, PA *Children's Hospital of Philadelphia, Philadelphia, PA *Lincoln Financial Field, Philadelphia, PA *McCarran Clark County International Airport, Las Vegas, NV *Marriott Hotel, Tampa, FL *200 Celebration Place, Tampa, FL *Waverly on Lake Eola, Orlando, FL *American Visionary Art Museum, Baltimore, MD *Chevy Chase Bank I & II, Bethesda, MD *Census Bureau Headquarters, Suitland, MD *MetLife, East Rutherford, NJ *Xanadu, Bergen County, NJ *Great American Ball Park, Cincinnati, OH *EF Center, Cambridge, MA *Gaviidae Common, Minneapolis, MN *Four Seasons Hotel, Denver, CO *Gannett/USA Today Headquarters, McLean, VA *Courtyard Arlington Crystal City/Reagan National Airport, Arlington, VA Vietnam *Noi Bai International Airport Terminal 2, Hanoi *AEON Mall Hanoi *Hanoi International Technology Center, Hanoi *Ministry of Finance, Hanoi *Military Technical Academy, Hanoi *The Landmark, Ho Chi Minh City *Hotel Equatorial, Ho Chi Minh City *AEON Mall Ho Chi Minh City *AEON Mall Bihn Duong Canary, Binh Duong Other countries *Green Palace Hotel, Phom Penh, Cambodia *Bangladesh Secretariat Building No. 1, Dhaka, Bangladesh *Hadi Tower, Dhaka, Bangladesh *10 Kazi Nazrul Islam Road, Dhaka, Bangladesh *Sun Hotel Raouf, Sharm El Sheikh, Egypt *The Imperial Parliament Building of Germany (Reichstag), Berlin, Germany *Jacob-Kaiser Haus, Berlin, Germany *Darmstaedter Landstrasse, Sachsenhausen, Germany *Guam Aurora Resort, Guam *The Westin Resort, Guam *CESG, Caracas, Venezuela Notes and references Fujitec